kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 207
Genbou Joins the Fray is the 207th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The balance is shifting in Qin favour. Rin Ko is surprised to see the Wei soldiers be beaten back so easily. He wonders if someone capable is in Qin 2nd army. He orders his men to go find that person. Both armies are at halt when suddenly a noise interrupts them. While all soldiers on Qin army are wondering what is going on, Ou Hon realises that this is a signal. Then they hear the enemy 2nd wave are inbound. At Wei HQ, Haku Ki Sai asks Ren Pa about that sound. He responds that you would be mistaken if you assumed that the 2nd wave send by himself was nothing more than simply reinforcements. He tells Haku Ki Sai to watch and learn. The Qin army is still in a state of confusion as then then gong stops. Then moments later they are being enveloped in smoke. Mou Ten who is in the third army realises this is a smoke screen on a large scale. So Sui is in search of his Commander Shin. Once he finds him, he states that they have been outplayed. They now lost their momentum and even worse their vision. The members of the Gyoku Hou Unit are angry, however Rin Ko states that the true terror starts now. An order to fire is been given and then a barrage of arrows is raining down on the Qin soldiers who were already confused and in a state of panic. However they then realises that the Wei soldiers from before are gone. Ou Hon realises that that this must be a smoke screen and deduces that the Wei soldiers intend to fight in the smoke. Shin gathers his men as well as Ou Hon in orders to switch positions. Wei army then seizes fire and are now trying to pinpoint the Qin soldiers by footsteps alone. However despite the zero visibility in the smoke, the Wei archers were still able to accurately pursue the Qin soldiers. Rin Ko sees that Qin is now in chaos and believes that his support is no loner needed in this engagement. He states that once you're trapped in Gen Bou trap, then you will never escape. The latter is disappointed however that there is no resistance and is wondering if Qin have anyone with brains. Kyou Kai then suddenly sees a group of Wei soldiers with a gong. She quickly deposes of them. She then goes searching for Shin and states that running doesn't matter. She tells them that they are using sound to transmit their position. Shin then suggests killing them, but So Sui tells that won't help. As long they have soldiers to replace them, they will be in the same situation. So Sui suggest to retreat and get out of the smoke as they are then interrupted by another signal. They are shocked as they see a swarm of War Chariots. When all seem lost, Kyou Kai states she has a plan. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Rin Ko *Ou Hon *So Sui *Kyou Kai *Ren Pa *Haku Ki Sai *Gen Pou *Bi Hei *Mou Ten *Kyo Gai *En *Taku Kei *Den Ei Chapter notes *Wei send in his 2nd army. *Wei deploys a smoke screen. *Wei is raining down arrows on Qin soldiers. *Kyou Kai figures out Wei's strategy. *Wei advances their War chariots. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters